The present invention is particularly intended for use on fuel tanks on commercial vehicles, although it may be used on any fuel tank connected to any type of engine. Fuel tanks typically include a cap that is secured to a mounting device, such as a mounting bracket. The connection between the cap and the mounting bracket may be sufficient to retain the cap in place during normal operating conditions. However, during impact conditions, such as a crash of the vehicle on which the cap is mounted, or during a drop test of the cap and mounting bracket assembly, the cap may be separated from the mounting bracket, resulting in spillage of the contents of the container, such as a fuel spill, which may result in a fire and/or an explosion.
In order to provide a more robust cap and mounting bracket assembly, so as to prevent separation of the cap from the mounting bracket, an improved cap and mounting bracket assembly is desired. There is a need, therefore, for an improved cap and mounting bracket assembly that will withstand the impact of a crash or a drop test of the cap and mounting assembly, but which is easy to install and manufacture.